


Take a Shot, Clear Your Conscience

by ninkigi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Come Swallowing, Consent, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Everyone is hot, Exhaustion, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Lemon, Minecraft men are hot idc, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pictures, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Short, Song: Hey Baby (Pitbull), Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, ass shaking on Sapnap, heat of the moment, punz, reader is hot, reader throws it back, sapnap - Freeform, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninkigi/pseuds/ninkigi
Summary: - you dancing between Punz and Sapnap to the song “Hey Baby” by Pitbull -
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Reader, Clay |Dream/You, Dream/Reader, Luke | Punz/Reader, Luke | Punz/You, Nick | Sapnap/Reader, Nick | Sapnap/You, Punz/Reader, Punz/You, Sapnap/Reader, dream/you, sapnap/you
Comments: 32
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When you see the ********** start playing “Hey Baby”
> 
> Saw this on a comment on tiktok  
> To everyone who’s here because of My story “Traitor”- I’m workin on chapter six rn sexies this is just a lil fun one shot ~love you guys <3

Buzzed, nothing more. 

Maybe it was the slight tingle in your stomach from excitement towards the song, or maybe you just didn't want to sit at the cramped table anymore. 

"Please, somebody come with me." You groaned, leaning your head back against the wooden divider of the booth.

Clay chuckled next to you, muttering something about how if you wanted to dance so badly then to do it on your own.

"It's not as fun all by my lonesome." 

Clay looked at you with fake pity, smirking when your innocent facade dropped into an annoyed glare.

"What if there's a weirdo and I can't defend myself with my tiny female arms." You threw a hand over your forehead to emphasize your dismay.

"Just stay close to the table, we'll keep watch." Karl’s voice chided from across the table. 

Your heart warmed at his concern, before Clay spoke up again.

"Or why don't you take Punz with you?" 

You perked up.

"Luke? Where is he?" 

Clay pointed across the large crowded room to the bar.

"Drinks with Sapnap."

That was the only encouragement you needed before you were off. 

You side shuffled your way through the dancing crowd, using your hands to alert others of your presence through small taps so you wouldn't get trampled. 

Finally, you spotted them. 

The two men were sat at the bar, as Clay had hinted, Punz with his back turned, sitting face forward on the stool while Nick sat at an angle facing Punz, his eyes catching you before you had the opportunity to sneak up on them.

A small smirk made its way onto his mouth, but his eyes remained soft. 

"What's wrong?" He cooed, tilting his head slightly.

You climbed up into the stool between them, Punz having noticed you, and now sat turned in your direction. 

His temple rested against his fist as he watched you, waiting for your response to Nick.

"Nobody wants to dance with me." You mumbled. 

They laughed almost in sync and you slumped forward, dropping your forehead onto the bar.

"Will one of you please come with me?" You begged, lifting your head up and turning it each direction to gauge both of their reactions.

Both seemed equally as smug at your desperation.

"How about, I'll dance with you-" you perked up.

"-if, you take a shot with us."

You shrugged, Nick's request seemed reasonable enough. 

You should've realized sooner how wrong you were, but your realization came instead in the form of a hand wrapping under your jaw. 

Your head was tilted backwards gently, but firm as you felt a chest against your back.

He bent his head down to your level. 

"Open." He whispered, his thumb trailing back across your jaw to rest below your ear. 

Your heartbeat quickened in your chest, but not out of fear.

You cursed yourself at the rush of excitement that ran through you, and the heat that spread throughout your body as he poured the shot into your mouth, and you swallowed it obediently- never once breaking eye contact with Nick.

His smirk- from watching Punz direct you- turned into a faux frown as he eyed a drop of clear liquid beneath your lip.

"All of it, y/n."

You brought your ring finger up, swiping it across your lip before taking it into your mouth for a moment longer than necessary.

Nick smiled, raising up his own glass slightly in acknowledgment.

"Good girl."

You rolled your eyes, ignoring the way your stomach had started to turn in a needy fervor.

"Alright," Punz clapped his hands together, easily stepping onto the ground from the low stool- acting as if he hadn't just had his hand around your neck.

"Time to dance." 

He grabbed your hand, and you followed him willingly onto the dance floor. 

His greater height and broad shoulders made it easy to weave through the crowd, and you gripped his hand tighter in excitement. 

Turning to make sure Nick was still with you, you relaxed as he was no more than a step behind you.

However the calm didn't last long when his eyes flicked down to meet yours, the flashing colorful lights causing the smug glint in them to elicit a shiver down your spine. 

You felt your own eyes widen, and you swallowed dryly, suddenly wishing you'd drank a little more alcohol to calm your nerves.

Yet, it seemed a little contradictory when you turned away from him, only for your eyes to close and a small smile to grace your lips in overwhelming excitement. 

Your nerves only served to boost the intimate tension that had formed between the three of you, and while you didn't know what submitting yourself to the both of them was going to lead to, you were more than willing to find out.

The DJ began the transition between songs, and as you heard the beat of the next one begin your eyes grew wide. 

****************

"Oh my God I love this song!" 

Your slower steps caused Punz to turn around, and both men watched as you slowly started to sway yourself to the music, picking up rhythm as the song progressed. 

You nodded your head as you mouthed the lyrics.

"If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go." 

You smirked, releasing Punz's hand and dragging your own two over your head and down to your neck.

They lowered further, your manicured fingers prettily caressing your breasts then sliding off to your shoulders.

Nick was the first to make a move, or more so accept your own, as your hands left your shoulders and wrapped around his neck. 

The distance between the three of you was not much, and as the crowd pushed closer in the heat of the song, the sway of your hips had your ass directly on Punz, to which he gladly accepted. 

His hands found your hips as your own left Nick to continue their path on your own body. 

Nick leaned his head back to watch you press back into Punz, your eyes locking onto his, a coy smile on your face as you tilted your head to the side, allowing Punz to trace his tongue along your neck, stealing Nick's gaze as the two of them made eye contact.

"Is that a challenge?" Nick spoke as he closed in, his voice vibrating along the side of your neck. 

"What's it look like idiot?" Punz retorted. 

This time, when his tongue met your neck, his lips accompanied it, sucking at a spot behind your jaw that had you gasping for air. 

"Alright, switch." Nick was staring down at you now, inches away from pressing his chest up against yours. 

You detached from Punz, but not before he blew cold air against the now forming bruise. 

You shivered, but still turned to face him, glaring at his stupid proud smile.

Nick's hands were on your hips in an instant, but they didn't stay there. 

They traveled up towards your ribs and down your back before he leaned it.

"You okay with this?" 

You nodded eagerly as his hands slid down to the sides of your ass. 

You pressed yourself into him, leaning back and tracing him with your hands.

Punz was soon pressed into your front, the crowd leaving no other option than your body sandwiched between the two.

You weren't one to complain.

You continued to dance, making sure to press your ass into the man's behind you, and the lack of space made it quite easy. Your breasts were pressed up against Punz's chest, your hands back to traveling along your body.

You knew you looked good, and the men on either side of you knew it too.

They willingly accepted all that you'd let them handle, and this realization made the urge to tease them bubble up even further. 

You reached up to your hair, undoing your clip and letting it fall to the ground.

You bent down, your body con dress- clad ass in an explicit position in front of Sapnap before you kneeled down fully.

You grabbed Punz's thigh to "steady" yourself, picking up the clip easily before glancing up at him.

Standing up you leaned in, your lips finding themselves against his ear.

"Oops." 

"Fuck... me." He whispered to himself.

"If you're a good boy." You cooed, turning your back to him and facing Nick.

"Nice one, total accident right?" He mocked.

"Of course, what else would it be?" You blinked up innocently at him.

He rolled his eyes, and you smiled triumphantly.

"The real question is if you're ever going to accept my challenge." Punz chided from behind you.

Nick smiled, his eyes flicking down to you as you felt heat creep back up into you.

"Why, of course."

His grip on you tightened, steadying your body that had been bouncing along to the song the whole time.

His head dipped down, and you let out a breathy laugh as his hand cupped your breast, his tongue coming in contact with the exposed skin from the low V-cut material.

He smiled cheekily you at you, trailing his tongue upwards from your collar bone to the crook of your neck where he nipped and sucked greedily, a new bruise forming to accompany the one Punz had left.

“I win.” 

You swatted at his chest, a wide smile on your face at the attention the two were giving you. It was more than welcomed, and as you continued to dance between them, you found yourself letting loose, allowing your body to sync with the movements of the two men as they shielded you from the jumping crowd. 

After another hour of dancing, you groaned, leaning your head against Nick’s shoulder.

“Tired?” He asked.

You nodded against him.

He quickly relayed the information to Punz, and the two gladly escorted you back to the table.

Clay eyed you as you returned.

“Have fun?” He questioned behind his glass, before he took a sip of the water inside of it.

“Plenty.” You nodded, glancing at Punz and Nick who were both trying to hide their smiles.

“Mhm, maybe I should take you up on that offer next time.” His eyes flicked back up to your face, and realization washed over you when your remembered the multiple large hickeys adorning your neck by now.

“I’d like that,” You purred, before resting your head on your cheek.

“- but I think it’s time you give me a ride.” 

His eyes shot wide as he choked on his water.

“What?” He coughed out.

“Home, a ride home. What else would I have meant?” Your smile grew cheeky as your eyes flicked away from him.

“Or I could leave with Luke and Nick, I’m sure we’d have a great time.” Clay’s eyes narrowed, before he leaned into you.

“Let’s go then.” His tone was firm.

“My place or yours?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY NSFW 
> 
> Literally all smut 
> 
> PSA if by some odd chance any of the CC’s see this and want it taken down I will do so in a heartbeat.
> 
> From what I know all three don’t mind stuff like this being written about them, but if that changes at any point I’ll respect their wishes instantaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned there may be some mistypes- I only checked it over once and it’s hard to find mistakes when it’s your own writing so I’ll wait a bit until I forget what I wrote and then I’ll go back and edit it :)

Your thighs were warm and flushed as they rested, sandwiched between Punz and Sapnap.

Clay sat in the drivers seat, the only one who hadn't had a drink tonight. None of you were drunk, but Clay- being the responsible one- insisted he'd give you all rides back.

You shuffled, trying to readjust so that your thighs weren't stuck together and cramped.

"You okay?" Punz questioned. His breath was dangerously close against your neck, and memories of his tongue against your skin caused a different type of heat to engulf your stomach.

"Mhm, warm." You muttered, your eyes closing as you laid your head back against the seat in an attempt to ground yourself and chase your inappropriate thoughts away.

The three men surrounding you however, didn't make it easy. 

You felt a hand lift to your forehead, and you let out a small hum of appreciation at the cold fingers.

"Jesus, you're burning up. How much did you drink?" 

Your eyes shot open in an embarrassed glare.

"It's not from drinking." 

"Are you sick? How do you feel?" The heat only spread further as embarrassment engulfed you.

How were you supposed to tell him you were so worked up because being around three men you were heavily attracted to made you sinfully horny?

"No, I'm not sick. I feel fine just, hot."

You turned your face away from him, crossing your right leg over the other.

His eyes caught your movement, but you'd turned away before you were able to watch the gears click together in his head.

"What's wrong then?" He was right against your neck, his lips against your jaw as you shuddered. 

His hand snaked downward, pulling your leg off the other before slowly sliding his hand up your dress. 

“Are you okay with this?” He asked, pausing his hand.

You nodded, too humiliated to say it out loud. 

His fingers were smooth against your bare skin, his thumb quickly finding purchase on your clit as he continued to tease you.

"Use your words y/n.”

You let out a shaky breath, trying to turn your head farther but only bumping into Sapnap.

"Hm?" He turned, not at all expecting the distraught expression on your face. His eyes widened at the lewd way your lips parted, your own eyes squeezed shut as the man on your right continued his movements against your clit. 

"Fuck." He whispered, still watching your expressions change as Punz tortured you with his slow movements.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, his expression turning smug as he and Punz made eye contact- a silent agreement spreading between the two.

"Mmph." You covered your mouth with your hand, your eyes closing as the finger rubbing circles over your clit sped up, Sapnap's hand sliding down to rest between your thighs, waiting for your response.

"Words, y/n, what do you want?" 

You were shaking against him, your head shielded in the crook of his neck. 

"Your fingers." You muttered, ashamed.

"Hm? What about my fingers?" He taunted, his free hand raising to grab hold of your chin, tilting it upwards to look at him.

"Use your fingers, please." You were humiliated to make such a request, your eyes growing wet with tears from your frustration- because even though you were embarrassed to say it, didn’t mean you didn’t want it. 

Unbeknownst to you, Sapnap reveled in the desperate look on your face. The way your eyes were shining and glassy with tears as you begged him to please you made his want for you even greater than it already was.

He chuckled, and almost instantly you felt his fingers against you, toying with your entrance as if it was his goal to drive you mad.

It was, and his smirk grew as he watched your brows furrow in frustration.

Slowly, his middle finger sunk into you.

You let out a quiet moan, still trying not to alert the driver of what was going on in the backseat, the prospect of getting caught only furthering your embarrassment, and admittedly- excitement.

He sunk another finger into you a moment later.

"Fuck, how are you so wet already?"

You whined, knowing you'd been turned on long before they'd even touched you.

Your hips started to grind down onto his fingers, and he let out a breathy chuckle in your ear. 

"Eager?" He mocked, moving his lips to the side of your neck, sucking gently, not enough to leave a mark.

Your mouth opened as Punz followed his lead, attaching his lips to the other side of your neck as his thumb picked up speed. You clenched around Sapnap's fingers, feeling your orgasm approach.

Your eyes opened, only to come in contact with the man in the rear view mirror. 

Clay watched as your chest heaved, and he listened as your needy breaths filled the silence of the car, the music turned down the second he caught sight of you.

He felt himself grow envious at the two men touching you, but when he saw the pleading look in your eyes as you held them open through your pleasure-filled haze, he knew you wanted him just as equally. 

You'd always had a thing for Clay (well, for all three of the men in the car), but out of everyone he'd always been so untouchable, his jokes brushing you off just as easily as he did anybody else. 

What you didn't know, was that he regarded you higher than you regarded yourself, his respect for you preventing him from making a move in fear of scaring you off.

Now, he held no regard for holding himself back, and as he watched his friends toy with you, his foot increased its pressure on the pedal.

You were coming around Sapnap's fingers before you knew it, the car coming to a halt barely registering in your mind until a door was opened and cold air hit you.

You frowned, half from the unexpected chill, and half from the thought that whatever was just happening was probably over now that someone was getting dropped off.

You were mistaken, and a moment later you were being guided into what you recognized as Clay's house.

"Y/n, are you okay with what's about to happen?"

Clay was the first to speak, after closing the door behind him. 

You swallowed, staring up at him before slowly nodding your head.

He nodded, glancing up to one of the men behind you.

"Take her upstairs."

You let out a small noise of surprise when you were lifted off the ground, Punz had thrown you over his shoulder.

His hand found its way under your dress, tracing you on top of your panties.

You shivered, trembling in his hold as he chuckled beneath you.

You briefly wondered where Nick and Clay had gone, but Punz's fingers served you a big enough distraction to forget your concern.

He carried you into a large bedroom, Clay's no doubt, and he laid you on the bed.

"Be a good girl and take your clothes off for me." He pressed a kiss to your inner thigh, one hand wrapping around your back to pull down your zipper, before standing up.

You obeyed, sliding the straps off and slipping easily out of your dress. 

Your breasts were bare, leaving you only in panties, and you looked up at Punz for further instruction.

He smiled at you, and you felt warmth flutter in your stomach.

"You're such a pretty little thing." He cooed, moving forwards to push you back onto the mattress. He kneeled at the edge of the bed, grabbing your hips and pulling you towards him so that his face was level with your still clothed sex.

"Lift." He commanded, and you raised your hips as his hands guided your panties off.

Before you had the opportunity to think, his mouth was on you.

His tongue went straight for your clit, his fingers teasing your entrance.

You were too delirious to hear the other two enter, you only noticed when a new set of lips grazed over your breast.

You opened your eyes to find Nick looking up at you.

Then you saw Clay, he was slowly walking towards you, careful as he undid his tie from under the collar of his black button up. 

He slid in behind you, your head resting in his lap with his thighs on either side of you. He gently pulled your arms upwards toward him, securing your wrists together with the tie. 

You moaned at the three pairs of hands on you, each one exploring a different curve of your figure, your now restricted arms stretching behind you as you tried to wiggle away from the overstimulation.

"Tch, stay still little one." Clay murmured from above you. 

"She's ready." Punz chided, standing up and licking his lips clean.

You heard the shuffle of clothing as they began to undress, before he spoke again.

"Condoms?" The question was directed at Clay, but you were the one who answered.

"Birth control." The three of them paused, looking down at your flustered, naked body fully on display.

"What does that mean?" Nick asked mockingly, knowing damn well what the answer was.

You hissed in embarrassment.

"You know what it means."

"I don't think I do." He responded smugly.

"Guys, give her a break, it's embarrassing huh little one?" Clay cooed above you again, but as you looked into his eyes you realized they were anything but soft.

"She wants us to cum inside of her, isn't that right?" He purred, and you whined in reluctant confirmation.

His large hands smoothed themselves down your sides, engulfing your torso in warmth.

"I'm going first." Clay decided, his hands coming to grip your inner thighs before lifting you onto his lap. 

His zipper was quickly undone and you shivered as you felt his cockhead rubbed against your entrance.

"One of you, use her mouth." 

Your mouth opened as soon as Clay sunk into you, and you looked up towards the two men in front of you, reaching for both of their cocks as Clay's grip landed on your hips, forcing you down onto him. 

Your bound hands reached out for Punz, before leaning forward to wrap your tongue around the head of Nick's cock, moaning around him as Clay repeatedly hit the sensitive spot inside of you.

You took him all the way down your throat, using your tongue to massage his length and lick at his balls.

He moaned above you as you picked up speed, swirling your tongue around the tip and sucking gently. 

"Fuck, I'm close." He moaned as continued to suck his cock like your life depended on it, your only goal to please him and Punz.

Your hands moved in sync up and down his shaft, twisting at the same time. You pulled off of Nick for a second, moving your head to spit on the tip of Punz's cock, your thumbs massaging his cock head before dragging the spit down his shaft as lubrication.

Your mouth was back on Nick, bobbing up and down as your tongue assisted, and you were moaning around him as Clay picked up speed, the roll of his hips up into yours giving you no time to recover from one thrust to the next.

This brutal pace continued for what felt like hours, pleasure wracking through you as it continued to build, and as Nick's seed spilled down your throat, you felt yourself constrict around Clay with your own release.

Clay did not stop, and you detached your mouth from Nick to let out a needy whine.

"Too much." You gasped, leaning back against Clay's chest to steady yourself, unable to escape the overwhelming pleasure. 

He bent his head to murmur in your ear.

"Such a good girl for me, you fit so nicely around my cock huh? It's like you were born to be my little slut." 

His words had you crying out even louder as another orgasm pulsed through you, Clay resting his cheek atop your head as he released inside of you.

"You okay?" He asked, the real question evident to you- could you go again?

"Yeah, I'm perfect." You we're regaining your breath as Clay slid you off of himself. 

You were taken into the arms of Punz, his grip gentle as he guided you into the position he wanted- on your hands and knees.

"I'm going to fuck you like a whore, yeah?" 

Your eyes went wide before you nodded obediently, a shiver of excitement trickling down your spine at his promise.

"Please." You moaned, your hips swaying slightly. His eyes followed the motion, watching as your pussy leaked a mixture of your, and Clay's cum.

"You're going to be so full after we're done with you." His smile was predatory as you turned your head to look back at him, his hands sliding up your torso, then sliding back down to rest on your hips. You could've sworn you saw his cock twitch, still hard from your previous stroking.

You closed your eyes as you felt the warmth of his palm leave your hip, undoubtedly to guide his cock towards your slit.

You melted as he entered, bottoming out, your elbows buckling awkwardly in their restraints before a large forearm steadied you. 

Sapnap released you and you smiled up at him. You glanced down at his hardened cock, then back up at him, silently offering him your mouth. 

"Ah, ah first you have to clean up the mess you made." He cooed, gripping your chin and turning your head towards Clay, but not before he dipped downwards, kissing you smoothly.

Your heart fluttered at the simple gesture as Punz continued to fuck you roughly from behind, you really were enjoying this.

He released you, and when your sights set on Clay in front of you, you opened your mouth obediently.

He lifted his softened cock, and you began kitten licking the taste of yourself off of him. His cock rested on you face as you licked a stripe up the side, taking the head into your mouth and softly sucking.

You felt him hardening, surprisingly quickly after just having cum inside of you. 

Punz began speeding up his thrusts, the rhythm increasing along with pleasure as his balls slapped against your clit. 

You moaned around Dream's cock as Punz rolled his hips upward, locating your g spot and beginning to pound into it with every thrust.

He had you coming far too quickly for what seemed like your hundredth orgasm that night.

You'd never received so much pleasure from a man, let alone three, and they showed no signs of slowing down. 

Punz continued his brutal pounding, and you released Clay's cock to beg for more. 

"Fuck, please-" you whined pushing yourself back into him to meet his thrusts. He reached down, grabbing your hair and pulling your head backwards. 

His other arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you up against him just as Clay had, but his fingers quickly found your mouth, two of them pressing down against your tongue as the other three gripped your chin. 

His other hand remained around your waist as he used your body to chase his release.

Tears filled your eyes at the fingers down your throat, but you wrapped your tongue around them in gratitude, more than willing to have them there.

You felt your spit drip down your chin, and your eyes opened as you caught the sound of Clay's voice over the grunts of Punz, and your own wanton moans. 

Clay and Nick stared at you in awe, admiring the way the sheen of sweat had given your body a mesmerizing glow, your bound arms were bent backwards over Punz's neck, accentuating your figure as the position pulled your torso up, the tears in your eyes made your features look soft, and the spit covering your mouth was the most erotic thing they'd ever hoped to see. 

"Can I uh, can I take a picture?" Nick questioned, scratching the back of his neck bashfully, which you found ironic given how he was up next to fuck you in any way he wanted. 

Clays eyes widened and he slapped the other man's chest in a scolding manner.

If you weren't currently being fucked stupid, you would've laughed, but instead you just closed your eyes and nodded, your brows furrowing as you focused on the feeling of your aching, yet extremely pleasured body.

Nick let out a nervous breath, and Clay's face grew pink as he grew excited.

"Eyes open little one." It was Clay who snapped you out of your pleasure- drunk stupor, and you softly gazed up at him and Nick- who had raised his phone to take a picture- still only half interested.

You felt the thrusts inside of you begun to falter, and you knew he was close, so you began to tighten yourself. 

Punz choked on a moan, surprised at your sudden move.

"Holy shit, if you do that again I'm gonna-" you cut him off, tightening yourself rapidly, a motion that made it feel as if your were pulsing around him.

He groaned, biting down onto your shoulder as he came inside of you. 

You shuddered, the action a bit overwhelming even for yourself. 

He leaned you forward after recovering, sliding you off of him and so that you could lay on your stomach. 

You chest heaved and you felt a pair of hands settle on the tie holding your wrists together.

"You still okay?" Nick asked as his hands worked to undo the knot.

You nodded still catching your breath.

"Words y/n, you need to say it."

"I'm fine, please fuck me." You pleaded, the idea of being completely used turning you on exponentially more.

He let out a low whistle at your straightforwardness, turning you so that you were now laying on your side. 

He lifted your leg, placing it over his shoulder before guiding himself towards your entrance.

He eased into you slowly, eyes glancing up to gauge your reaction, resisting the urge to acknowledge how good you felt before he confirmed you were okay.

"I'm fine Nick, I want you." You reassured, a soft smile on your face as you admired his concern.

He nodded, his taught eyebrows relaxing as he began to fill you up fully. You let out a breathy moan at the feeling, your insides tender from being fucked back to back.

You felt like a dirty whore, taking so much pleasure in the feeling of being used until your insides were raw and painted with a various mix of cum.

All doubt flew out of your mind as his hands wrapped around your thigh, holding it against his chest as his lips pressed into your calf. 

His hips planted his cock head against your g spot instantly, and he remained there, grinding directly into it with a steady rhythm, one that had you keening in pleasure.

A choked moan left your mouth as you felt a tongue on your clit, and you glanced down to see Punz with his lips wrapped around the sensitive bud.

You shook in pleasure, Sapnap beginning to increase speed slowly but surely, dragging it out and driving you mad in the process. 

You felt Clay's thigh slide back under your head, providing a head rest so that you wouldn't have to hold your neck up at such an awkward angle. 

You glanced up at him in thanks, and he smiled down at you, his large hand coming up to caress the side of your face. 

You pressed your cheek into his thigh spit still pooling out of your mouth. 

You reached a trembling hand upwards, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand before getting an idea. Flipping your hand, you wiped off as much spit as you could with your palm, spitting any extra drool into it before reaching towards Clay's unattended cock.

You felt his thigh tense, his thumb on your cheek stilling as he let out a shaky breath. 

Your stroked him slowly, your movements restricted due to the strain in your limbs.

He wrapped his free hand around yours, guiding it at his desired pace up and down his cock. 

He picked up speed, and you felt his cock twitch beneath your fingers signaling he was close.

You pulled you hand off removing his in the process and moving your head towards him, taking his whole cock into your mouth and bobbing quickly, just as you'd done to Sapnap before. 

You swallowed around him, your throat constricting and pushing him over the edge. 

He started to cum, trying to pull you off of him so that you wouldn't have to swallow, but you shook your head, quickly swallowing everything before pulling off of him, opening your mouth to show him there was nothing left.

"Holy fuck." He chuckled, gripping your chin lightly and connecting his lips to yours, kissing you gently. 

You returned the kiss, only breaking it when you released a needy moan, the dual stimulation in your clit and g spot pushing you closer to another orgasm. Your forehead rested against Clay's as you trembled below him.

Your hands found their way onto Clay's chest, your head dropping down, pressing into his abdomen, his softened cock resting beneath your chest. 

"You're doing so good, you've been so good for us." 

You mewled at his praise, whimpers leaving your mouth and vibrating against him as he continued to praise you, petting the back of your head.

Your cries grew louder as your orgasm approached, this one stronger than any of the others as all three men gave you their full attention.

Nick hissed from above you, his strokes becoming feral as he mercilessly sought release. 

Your head pushed into Clay with every thrust of Nick's hips. He lifted your head from his thigh, holding the side of your face up so that he could watch you come undone. 

You felt your insides clench, the large buildup exploding into tingles across your lower body as you shook without control.

Your thighs twitched, trying to pull away from Nick as your toes curled. 

"Almost, pretty girl." His grip tightened on your suspended leg to hold you in place.

You breathing was quick and shaky, and the three men reveled in the lewd noises that escaped your lips.

Nick reached his high, spilling deep inside of you with the position he'd put you in. 

You shuddered, your limbs almost numb from the physical exertion and odd positions they'd held you in. 

Your jaw was sore and throbbing, not to mention the throbbing between your legs, and you did not feel like moving whatsoever. 

You felt Sapnap pull out of you, but you couldn't muster the energy to stand, let alone raise your head.

"Jesus, Clay come look at this." Someone spoke from behind you, a low satisfied chuckle following after.

"Alright, give me one sec y/n." He murmured, kissing your temple before sliding off the bed and meeting up with the two others. 

You felt large hands against your ass, a thumb pulling apart your folds as they examined the number they'd did on you.

"Holy fuck." Clay whispered low, watching the steady stream of cum that pooled out of you. 

You didn't move, unfazed by their hands on you, as they'd all been inside you the entire night. 

Feeling the fluid leaking out of you, you figured you should get up and clean up, a small groan leaving your throat as you tried to prop yourself up.

All three heads snapped towards you in concern, a barrage of "are you okays" and "how do you feels" following after.

You smiled to yourself, remembering that at heart these men were all big soft nerds.

"I'm fine-" your own voice shocked yourself, raspy from the multiple appendages shoved down your throat.

You cleared your throat, although it didn't do much besides make you realize it was a bit sore as well.

"I just need to clean up." 

You caught Nick's glance down at your entrance, and you immediately knew what he was thinking. 

"You can take a picture Nick." You sighed, heat rising to your cheeks at the embarrassing statement. 

He smiled bashfully, grabbing his phone before turning you onto your back and holding your knees together in the air.

You heard the click and you threw an arm over your eyes as if you'd be able to escape the humiliation.

"Aw, are you shy all of the sudden?" Clay taunted, and you glared at him in annoyance. 

"You're so stupid, I’m going to shower." You pushed passed your exhaustion, standing up off the bed and attempting to stomp past the three men. 

Key word- attempt, your nerves were shot, and your legs were far to shaky to stand on their own right away. Buckling almost instantly, you yelped.

Luckily, you were still in between the three of them, and Punz easily caught you. 

"What's wrong little one?" Clay's taunting demeanor hadn't changed as he advanced towards you. 

"All worn out?" He tilted his head, grabbing your chin gently. 

You glared are him, too tired to do much else you sunk to your knees. 

"Clay, leave her alone." Nick voiced his concern, staring down at you with a worried expression.

"Oh come on. Here, hand her over I'll clean her up, you guys make yourselves comfortable, you can all spend the night."

Punz lifted you to your feet carefully, Clay wrapping an arm around your shoulder to steady you before picking you up.

The two other men left to go clean up and get situated for the night while Clay carried you into his large bathroom. 

He sat you on the wide corner of the massive granite tub, and turned down the faucet to fill it.

“Jokes aside, how are you feeling?” He asked after finding the right temperature for the water.

“Sore, and tired, but I enjoyed it.” You rested your head against the wall next to you, frowning a bit at the cold temperature, your still naked body beginning to cool down with your lack of movement. 

“The tub will be filled soon and you can warm up.” Clay spoke, noticing the goosebumps along your skin.

“Thanks, for everything, you all made me feel comfortable.” You opened your eyes to look at him, hoping to convey your sincerity.

He laughed, shaking his head. 

“You shouldn’t be thanking us for doing the bare minimum, consent should be a necessity- not a luxury.” 

You felt your sensitive heart constrict at his words, and he noticed instantly as your face softened.

“Oh God, don’t start praising me for common decency, I wouldn’t mind if you praised me for my skills in bed though.” He smiled cheekily, raising his eyebrow suggestively as you groaned, pushing his shoulder away. 

“I hate you, leave me alone.” You stated, a contradictory smile still on your face. 

You stood up shakily and he raised an eyebrow in question.

“Always pee after sex.” You concluded, slowly maneuvering yourself to the toilet. 

He chuckled, but allowed you to move on your own, waiting until you were finished to help you into the bathtub. 

You eased into the water slowly, sighing in pure bliss at the perfect temperature. 

You turned your head to look at Clay, who was kneeling by the side of the tub ready to help you wash yourself.

“Are you getting in?” You questioned.

He seemed shocked by the question.

“Oh uh I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

You deadpanned, giving him a blank stare.

“Clay, I just had your dick in my mouth, you don’t make me uncomfortable.” 

He rolled his eyes, but you didn’t miss the blush on his cheeks before he stood. 

It was fun to tease him, you decided, although maybe that’s the same way he felt about you.

He slid in behind you as you scooted forward, and one he was seated, you scooted backwards, pressing yourself against his chest and leaning your head against him.

His chest was still cool, and it felt nice against your warm skin.

He grabbed a wash rash and wet it, adding soap before he began to clean you entirely.

You found yourself closing your eyes, the feeling of being pampered lulling you softly to sleep.

“Stay awake for me ‘kay.” He murmured, pressing a kiss against your wet forehead before he began to wash your hair. 

You felt like a little kid, being taken care of by someone so thoroughly, and it made you indescribably happy. 

You giggled at the thought. 

“What’s so funny?” He commented, a smile evident in his tone.

“Nothing really, this is just fun, I like it.” 

Clay paused for a second, before his fingers went back to work rubbing at your scalp.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thinkin about addin a Clay scene as a “fun” extra chapter 😏


End file.
